Generally, a scheme for a wireless communication for a close distance is referred to as a near field wireless communication scheme, and a typical example of a near field wireless communication which is based on the near field wireless communication scheme is a D2D communication that a direct communication is performed between devices without passing a network entity such as an evolved NodeB (eNB), and the like. In the D2D communication, a User Equipment (UE) acquires synchronization with neighbor UEs, and performs a discovery operation that the UE discovers the neighbor UEs using a preset resource during time which is preset by an eNB. The UE acquires information about the neighbor UEs using the discovery operation. For example, the information about the neighbor UEs includes UE identification information, interest information, application program information, and the like.